Blog użytkownika:.Katarina./Opowiadanie
thumb|left|314px Odkąd na Berk pojawiły się smoki stało się ono jedną z najsilniejszych krain. Jednak do czasu, nigdy nie bądź zbyt pewny... ,,- Jedynym wyjściem jest zawarcie pokoju - powiedział Stoik. - Tato ale my mamy smoki! - krzyknął Czkawka. - Nie, nie. Oni zabiją je wszystkie w nocy a my będziemy następni.." Więc jakie jest najlepsze rozwiązanie aby ocalić swoich bliskich? No właśnie. Problem tkwi w tym że takiego nie ma. A co ty byś zrobił, gdyby jedyna decyzja zależała tylko od Ciebie? ,,- Jedyną opcją jest oddanie za mąż córki - stwierdził Pyskacz. - Ale ja nie mam córki!." Podejmij jedną słuszną decyzje... ,, - Wypełnię dumą twoją wolę - ze łzami w oczach ukłoniła się przed wodzem i wyszła z pomieszczenia" Noxus ciągle rosło w siłę, więc teraz pytanie: Walka i utrata bliskich osób czy poświęcenie i utrata wielkiej miłości? ,,- Troje najgroźniejszych szermierzy w Valoran (Noxus) jest związanych z rodem Du Couteau: Mój Ojciec, Ja i Talon. Rzuć nam rękawicę jeśli się odważysz." - Katarina Du Couteau. No więc tak. Jest to połączenie moich dwóch par ulubionych bohaterów. Oczywiście Astrid i Czkawki z Jak wytresować smoka oraz Katariny i Talona (za co wiele osób mnie pewnie by chciało zabić twierdząc że to prawie rodzeństwo. No cóż, nie dla mnie) z gry League of Legends. Historie Bohaterów dla niezaznajomionych dodam w następnym poście, jak i zdjęcia. Jak mi się uda będą i w rozdziale. ' *'Stoik żyje, hmm akcja dzieje się kiedy mają po 20 lat. *'Katarina jest córką Noxińskiego generała, została wychowana wśród wojowników i jest teraz jedną z najlepszych kobiet walczących. Porywcza, często niemiła. Najważniejsza dla niej jest lojalność i honor rodziny'. *'Talon żył przez wiele lat na ulicy. Każdy chciał mieć go w swoich szeregach, ale on sądził, że rządzić nim może ktoś tylko i wyłącznie silniejszy od niego. Ojciec Katariny rozbroił go, więc chłopak dołączył do jego szeregów, co nie bardzo podobało się Katarinie' Mam nadzieję że chociaż trochę zaciekawiłam. ''Rozdział 1 Od dnia przybycia Talona na Noxański dwór panuje tam dość dziwna atmosfera. Jak co dzień rano po śniadaniu generał Du Couteau zorganizował ćwiczenia. - A więc tak, dziś ćwiczymy w parach. Darius z Dravenem, Swain z LeBlanc, Morgana z Cassiopeią. - Ależ tatku moje paznokcie – wzburzyła się Cassiopeia. - No niech będzie – westchnął – więc ty służysz pomocą w razie wypadków a Morgana ćwiczy z Vladimirem. No i ostatnia para to Katarina i Talon. Na słowo ,,para” Katarina skrzywiła się. - A dlaczego ja mam być z tym przybłędą? – prychnęła. - Nie przybłędą a Talonem, a dlatego że dorównuje ci umiejętnościami. - Chyba w marzeniach – oburzyła się. - To się okaże – powiedział cicho Talon. - Coś mówiłeś psie? – warknęła. - Nie, nic – wycofał się chłopak. - Spokój – krzyknął generał – dziś przyjrzę się wam w stylu wolnym, tylko mi się tam nie pozabijać! – powiedział i usiadł na schodach. Walka rozpoczęła się. Katarina przyjrzała się swojemu przeciwnikowi. Stał trzymając swoje ostrze w gotowości. Nie bała się, wiedziała, że on jej nic nie zrobi, obiecał ojcu że będzie chronił jego córki bez względu na wszystko, wiec ma fory. - Jak mam z nią walczyć jak ta oszustka ciągle znika! – dało się słyszeć krzyki Swaina. - LeBlanc nie oszukuj – rozkazał generał. Katarina pewna siebie rzuciła się na Talona, ten jednak nie miał zamiaru wdawać się w walkę z nią, zrobił unik a ta upadła na ziemię. - Tylko potrafisz się chować tchórzu – krzyknęła. - A ty być brutalna, a tym wszystkiego nie rozwiążesz - ,,oj to się zdenerwowała” pomyślał. Wstała z ziemi i w sekundę znalazła się za nim gotowa do ,,zarysowania” mu pleców, lecz niespodziewanie dostała od pary obok linami krępującymi których Morgana skutecznie uniknęła. Dziewczyna zachwiała powoli upadając na ziemię. W ostatniej chwili złapał ją Talon, była niezwykle lekka. Ich oczy się spotkały, jego pełne spokoju a jej z wyrazem ,,zabiję Cię”. Pomógł jej wstać i rozwiązać liny. - Zostaw mnie – warknęła. - A może tak dziękuję – powiedział generał który przypatrywał się całej sytuacji. - Ja? Jemu? – zrobiła dziwną minę – to jego obowiązek. - Katarino! - Och, dziękuję – powiedziała to z taką dziwną ironią w głosie i udała się do zamku. - Koniec na dziś! – reszta podążyła w jej ślady i wszyscy się rozeszli. ''Tymczasem na Berk - Dziś na smoczym szkoleniu będziemy się ścigać. Wszyscy razem kto pierwszy – powiedział Czkawka. - A jak mam się ścigać z tym ślimakiem? – spytała Szpadka. - Sama jesteś ślimakiem, a nie moją siostrą. - Zamknij się – uderzyła brata w głowę. - Spokój – krzyknął Czkawka – przygotujcie się. W tym czasie bliźniacy stwierdzili, że zrobią sobie żarty. Nogi Hakokła związali linami, a na około areny rozstawili różne kamienie co skończyło się tym ze jeden smok runął z Sączysmarkiem do lodowatej wody a Śledzik mało nie zwymiotował przez to że Sztukamięs latała w tą i z powrotem nie wiedząc za który głaz się zabrać. - Rozejść się – wrzasnął Czkawka – mam dość waszych wygłupów – powiedział poirytowany jeździec. Na arenie został Czkawka który jak zwykle musiał posprzątać i Astrid. - Hej – powiedziała cichutko. - No cześć – uśmiechnął się lekko do dziewczyny. - Jak się czuje nasz smoczy szef? - Nie widać? – prychnął – mam dość ich głupich żartów. Wiadomo można ale z umiarem, a oni już przesadzają – stanął tyłem do niej podnosząc liny. - Oj Czkawka – podeszła bliżej kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu – wiesz jacy oni są– zaczęła głaskać go po szyi opuszkami palców – gorzej z nimi jak z dziećmi ale nic na to nie poradzisz. - To może niech dorosną? – dalej bulwersował się chłopak przy jednoczesnych dreszczach jakie powodował ciepły i czuły dotyk dziewczyny. - To tak jakby tobie kazali wyrosnąć ze smoków i zacząć pracować jak starsi wikingowie – uśmiechnęła się widząc jego reakcję na to co robi – a może byśmy się gdzieś przeszli? – zapytała podchodząc jeszcze bliżej. Chłopak czuł jej oddech na swoim karku. - Wiesz, że nie mam czasu, wybacz – nie myśląc o tym co robi odwrócił się w jej stronę. Znalazł się blisko, za blisko. Mógł policzyć każdą kreskę w jej przepięknych błękitnych oczach. Podobało mu się to, jednak taka bliskość go paraliżowała. Zrobił więc dwa kroki w tył. - Ciągle smoki i praca, akademia, ja też bym chciała spędzić z Tobą trochę czas – posmutniała dziewczyna ,,dlaczego uciekł?” pomyślała. - Wiem, przepraszam ale sama widzisz ile mam pracy – nie mógł patrzeć jak jest smutna bolało go to. - Może chociaż chwilkę dziś wieczorem? - Obiecałem pomóc Pyskaczowi. - Ale to może poczekać. - Niestety, ale czeka już 3 dni – zaczął się irytować. - Oj no weź, przecież to nie ucieknie - ,,a ja mogę” pomyślała. - Astrid proszę Cię – złapał ją za ramię – wiesz że nie mogę. - Ty nigdy nic nie możesz – krzyknęła – dla wszystkich masz czas a dla mnie nie – była bardzo zła, wyrwała mu się i teraz ona stała tyłem do niego – jesteś teraz taki ważny i myślisz tylko o sobie - ,,chyba przesadziłam". No i coś pękło... - Przecież niczego ci nie obiecywałem – krzyknął Czkawka. Dziewczyna powoli odwróciła się w jego stronę, miała w oczach zły. - Jak mogłeś – powiedziała załamanym głosem. - Astrid. Ja... ja przepraszam – zaczął się tłumaczyć ,,co ze mnie za idiota, czemu to powiedziałem?” – nie chciałem.. Nie słuchając reszty po chwil po prostu uciekła. Zaczęła biec w stronę wyjścia płacząc. Chciał pobiec za nią ale Wichura zagrodziła mu drogę warcząc na niego. Zrozumiał że nie ma szans, smok tylko wsadził swojego jeźdźca na siebie i wystrzelił w powietrze. Chłopak usiadł na ziemi chowając głowę w dłonie. ,,Ale jestem głupi, idiota! No po prostu idiota. Czemu muszę ranić osoby na których mi zależy? Ona chyba ma rację” do chłopaka podszedł Szczerbatek i trącił go nosem w rękę z pytającym wzrokiem. -Nic się nie stało – pogłaskał Szczerba po głowie – jestem po prostu kretynem – smok potrząsnął głową w potwierdzeniu i zaczął się gardłowo śmiać. - Och dzięki Ty! Gadzie jeden. Czas wracać – mówiąc to wsiadł na smoka i poleciał w stronę wioski. ''Rozdział 2 Biegła przed siebie, nie patrząc za bardzo gdzie. Nigdy jeszcze nie była tak daleko od Berk. Najpierw leciała na smoku a potem wylądowała gdzieś, sama nie wiedziała gdzie, lecz w stanie którym była mało ja to obchodziło. Chciała być jak najdalej od osoby która zraniła jej uczucia. Szła drogą na skraju lasu podziwiając widok jaki miała przed sobą. W oddali było widać coś na kształt wioski, ale była ona inna od wioski dziewczyny. Taka bardziej rozbudowana, pełna ludzi w dziwnych ubraniach. Nad wioską na górze znajdowała się duża budowla. Gród, zamek ale był on zbyt daleko żeby mogła mu się przyjrzeć. Nagle usłyszała szelest. Odwróciła się do tylu ale nikogo tam nie było. Szła dalej słysząc kroki za swoimi plecami. - Kim jesteś i co tu robisz? - odpowiedziała jej tylko cisza - Odpowiedź mi! - Co taka śliczna dziewczyna robi sama na Noxańskich polanach? - usłyszała, lecz nie mogła dostrzec rozmówcy. - Niech cię to nie obchodzi - warknęła. - Było by smutno, gdyby jej się coś stało - usłyszała że zbliża się w jej kierunku. W cieniu widziała tylko zakapturzonego mężczyznę, lecz nie była w stanie znaczyć jego twarzy. Bardzo się bała, widziała że trzyma coś w ręce. Nie był to topór czy miecz. Coś na kształt... samego ostrza? Przytwierdzonego do ręki chłopaka. - Odejdź stąd bo spotka Cię coś złego - powiedziała dążącym głosem. - A myślisz że się boję? - usłyszą tylko szyderczy śmiech - co może zrobić mi taka mała dziewczynka? - z tego co mogła dostrzec był wyższy od niej i chyba nawet od Czkawki. - Wichura! - wstrząsnęła i rzuciła się do ucieczki. - Stój! - krzyknął za nią chłopak. Ona biegła przed siebie ile sił w nogach, kiedy usłyszała pył swojej przyjaciółki kamień spadł jej z serca. Śmiertnik zębacz warknął głośno co przestraszyło goniącego. Astrid wsiadła da grzbiet Wichury. - Co do... ? - krzyknął zdziwiony - co to za stworzenie? - To jest mój drogi smok i radzę Ci uciekać bo teraz ja mogę Cię gonić - chłopak rzucił jej wrogie spojrzenie i uciekł w las. Ona sama odfrunęła w stronę domu. ''Berk - Gdzie ona jest? - Chodził, a w zasadzie biegał po wiosce zdenerwowany Czkawka. - Uciekła, przed Tobą - podsumowała Szpadka. - Zamknij się, ona i tak go nie chce, bo jest moja - dumny Sączysmark wypiął pierś. - A co tak w ogóle się stało? - spytał Śledzik. - Pokłóciliśmy się, powiedziałem jej coś, czego nie powinienem. Ona poleciała gdzieś, chciałem za nią biec ale Wichura zagrodziła mi drogę - powiedział siadając na schodach domku. - Interesujące... - zamyślił się Śledzik. - Co? To że Czkawka jest idiotą, czy to że powie zanim pomyśli, zresztą tak jak mój brat - skwitowała go Szpadka. - Chyba twój - powiedział Mieczyk. - Nie, nie. To, że smok stanął w emocjonalnej obronie za Astrid. Nie chciał, żeby Czkawka ją dalej ranił - powiedział Śledzik. - Tak, tak. Dobijaj mnie dalej - powiedział smutno smoczy jeździec. - Nie martw się wróci - Śledzik poklepał go po ramieniu. - O wilku mowa - powiedział Sączysmark wskazując na niebo. - A tu wchodzi krowa - powiedział Mieczyk i dostał od Smarka w głowę. Z dala było widać zbliżającą się sylwetkę Astrid. Po chwili wylądowała na ziemi, pierwszy podszedł do niej Czkawka. - Gdzie byłaś? - zapytał przerażony. Ona ominęła go i powiedziała do wszystkich. - Muszę jak najszybciej udać się do wodza - i ruszyła w stronę jego domu. Po cichu zapukała do drzwi i weszła do środka razem z resztą. - Ależ moje drogie dziecko, moja przyszła córka jest tu zawsze mile widziana - uśmiechnął się, a ona miała grymas na twarzy. - A więc poleciałam dziś za smocze góry... - Za smocze góry? Jak mogłaś wylecieć aż tak daleko - krzyknął Czkawka. Dziewczyna ignorując go mówiła dalej. - Wylądowałam na wyspie opodal. - Co? Jak mogłaś być tak nieodpowiedzialna - bulwersowała się dalej. - Podczas gdy szłam szłam ścieżka widziałam w oddali zamek. Chyba jest zamieszkały, ale ludzie są raczej mało przyjaźni.. - skrzywiła się na samo wspomnienie o tym. - Co masz na myśli? - spytał Stoik. - Kiedy chciałam podejść do zamku to zaszedł mnie od tylu jakiś chłopak -Czkawka wzdrygnął się, sama myśl o Astrid i innym chłopcu złościła go - no i groził mi, że zrobi mi krzywdę, miał w ręku ostrze i gdyby nie Wichura - jej głos się załamał. Zdenerwowany Czkawka podszedł do niej i złapał ja za ręce. Z całej siły potrząsnął nimi. - Jak mogłaś być tak nieodpowiedzialna, przecież mógł Cię skrzywdzić - na samą myśl o tym co mogło jej się stać, zacisnął ręce bardzo mocno na jej. Ona jednak pozostała niewzruszona. Z kamienną twarzą wyrwała tylko ręce i mówiła dalej. - Myślę że nie są przyjaźnie nastawieni i mogą nas jeszcze odwiedzić. Nie wiedział czym jest Wichura i prawdopodobnie będą chcieli szukać smoków - podsumowała. - Dziękuję, ale następnym razem bądź bardziej ostrożna - powiedział Stoik - musimy być w gotowości, więc co się tyczy was wszystkich nigdzie się nie włóczyć, zwłaszcza samotnie! Wszyscy skierowali się w stronę wyjścia. Astrid szła na czele, a Czkawka szedł tuż za nią i próbował z nią pogadać. - Astrid, proszę, odezwij się do mnie, przecież nie możesz tak ciągle milczeć - chciała już wejść do swojego domu ale on złapał ja za ręce zatrzymując ją - martwiłem się o Ciebie, przecież on mógł ci coś zrobić - na wspomnienie tego wydarzenia dziewczyna opuściła tylko głowę. Naprawdę zachowała się nieodpowiedzialne, jak nie ona. A pomyśleć co ten człowiek mógł jej zrobić. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ja Czkawka który podniósł ręką jej podbródek do góry zmuszając żeby przy tym spojrzała mu w oczy - Nie chce, żeby kiedykolwiek stało Ci się coś złego - po czym przytulił dziewczynę mocno do siebie. Kompletnie się tego nie spodziewała. Nie wyrywała się, potrzebowała tego w tej chwili ale nie mogła tego po sobie pokazać. Kiedy w końcu ją puścił i spojrzał w jej zeszklone ale jak zwykle przepiękne niebieskie oczy ona powiedziała tylko cichutkie ,,dobranoc" i uciekła do środka. Chłopak kopnął z całej siły w schodek i syknął z bólu. - Głupota boli - skwitowała go Szpadka. - czas się rozejść - każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Noxus Talon wbiegł do salonu. Na kanapie siedział generał z córkami. W środku było bardzo ciepło więc błoto na butach chłopaka zaczęło się rozpuszczać. Katarina wrzasnęła od razu. - Gdzie w butach wchodzisz brudasie! - Nie miałem czasu zdjąć - burknął - widziałem w lesie dziewczynę. - Oglądać to ty sobie możesz, żadna by Cię nie chciała - powiedziała z sarkazmem. - Szedłem po lesie i nagle zobaczyłem ją. Wysoka, blondynka o niebieskich oczach. Dość ładna - Katarina przysłuchiwała się temu z dość dziwna miną - Tylko na pewno nie była stąd. Była inaczej ubrana, nie pasowała do tutejszych. Przez tyle lat które spędziłem na ulicy nigdy nie widziałem dziewczyny o takiej urodzie - Katarina prychnęła, a Cassiopeia zaczęła się śmiać. - Ktoś tu jest chyba zazdrosny - skwitowała. Siostra spojrzała na nią z miną ,,zabiję Cię". - No i w ostatniej chwili kiedy chciałem ja schwytać przyleciało jakieś stworzenie bardzo podobne do Shyvany (pół smok pół kobieta) i zabrało ją. Gdybyśmy my mieli takie coś to Demacja (wrogie państwo) nie miało by szans!- zafascynował się Talon. - A więc stworzenie mówisz - powiedział generał - chyba mam dla was nowe zadanie... ''Rozdział 3 - Mam dla was zadanie. A więc Talonie i Katarino wyruszycie na wyprawę. - A dlaczego z nim? - zbulwersowała się czerwono włosa. - Może czegoś Cię to nauczy. Współpracy z innymi i że nie traktuje się wszystkich z góry - jej ojciec dobrze wiedział jaka jest Katarina. Wszystko chciała by robić sama, traktuje ludzi z góry. Twarda, niezależna, często kieruje się przemocą. Bardzo brutalna i niespokojna. Talon miał w sobie spokój i ona musiała go przejąć. Generał miał swój cel wysyłając właśnie ich, wiedział że ona za nim nie przepadała. W końcu jest bardzo dobry i może zająć jej miejsce. Chłopak śmiał się w duchu, myśląc ,,będzie ciekawie". - A więc macie ich znaleźć, obserwować i zdać mi raport. Nikomu nie robimy krzywdy - Katarina wybuchła śmiechem - córko powtórz, nikogo nie zabijamy - rozkazał generał. - Tak tatku, nikogo - uśmiechnęła się z sarkazmem - A teraz wybaczcie, idę się przygotować - po tych słowach wyszła z komnaty. - Talonie zaczekaj - generał zatrzymał chłopaka który też miał zamiar już iść - ty masz specjalne zadanie. Pilnuj Katariny, żeby jej nic się nie stało, cokolwiek będzie się działo. Odpowiadasz za jej bezpieczeństwo. Nie znamy ich więc nie wiemy do czego są zdolni. I pilnuj żeby nie zrobiła nikomu krzywdy. Wiesz jaka ona jest - spojrzał na niego znacząco. - Tak jest. Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, nawet gdybym miał narażać własne życie - powiedział Talon po czym opuścił pokój. ''Berk Dla jednych poranek to godzina szósta, dla innych dziewiąta a dla naszych jeźdźców dzień zaczął się o dwunastej. Wszyscy zebrali się na placu głównym czekając na instrukcje szefa akademii. - No więc dziś lecimy ćwiczyć akrobacje, ale mam jeden pomysł. Zrobimy to tak, że wszyscy połączymy się w jeden układ - wyjaśnił im Czkawka. - Smoczy taniec - krzyknęła Astrid, po chwili jednak przybrała obojętną minę przypominając sobie czyj to pomysł. - Coś w tym stylu - uśmiechnął się do niej lecz ona go zignorowała. - No.. to lecimy trochę dalej, będziemy latać nisko nad wodą, gdyby komuś jednak zachciało się spadać, to lepiej do wody niż na ziemię. - Ja tam wolę ziemię, albo kamieniem w głowę, niż zamarznięty mózg - powiedział Mieczyk. - Dlatego Smark i Śledzik zadbają o koce, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby komuś jednak zapragnęło się popływać - wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. - No to siodłamy smoki a wy po koce - jeźdźcy szybko uporali się z zadaniem i ruszyli w drogę. Odlecieli jakieś dwadzieścia minut od wioski, znaleźli tam idealne miejsce. Brak skał, woda czysta na tyle żeby nie zrobić sobie krzywdy i co najważniejsze brak wiatru. - Takiego miejsca szukaliśmy - powiedział Czkawka - to ja was poinstruuje. Opowiem jaki manewr ma wykonać każdy z was, żeby potem połączyć to w całość. Najpierw ćwiczymy każdy z solo a potem wszyscy razem. To tak bliźniacy wy będziecie na końcu trasy. Po prostu latacie w kółko robiąc żywą obręcz. Wam jako jedynym nie zakręci się z głowie - chłopak odwrócił się do nich tyłem - bo wy już macie coś pokręcone - dodał ciszej. wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. - Śledzik ty będziesz na początku trzymał dwie obręcze, po prostu żadnych szaleństw - po minie śledzika było widać że jest zadowolony - najważniejsze zadanie - powiedział stanowczym tonem - mamy Ja, Smark i.. - tu zmienił ton na cieplejszy - Astrid.. Astrid? - zdziwiony Czkawka patrzył na dziewczynę która latała w kółko brodząc ręką w wodzie. - Zimna jak lód - powiedziała. - Oj, chyba Czkawka tego już doświadczył - zaśmiała się Szpadka. - Nie ja. Woda - zezłościła się Astrid. - Dobra.. to słuchaj. Lecimy kawałek od siebie, najpierw przelatujemy przez obręcze, zbliżamy się do siebie i zmieniamy smoki. Robimy miejsce między sobą i zwalniamy żeby Sączysmark mógł zrobić między nami ósemkę. Potem wracamy na swoje smoki i ty lecisz przez pętlę bliźniaków a ja nad nią. Jasne? - zapytał. - Tak - uśmiechnęła się lekko. - No to zaczynamy - odwzajemnił jeszcze piękniejszy uśmiech. Gdyby szczery uśmiech mógł powiedzieć przepraszam to robił by to cały dzień. Najprostsze zadanie miał Śledzik więc postawiony na przedzie ćwiczył z Astrid jak dobrze trzymać obręcze żeby rozpędzony smok nie wyrwał mu ich z rąk. Smark ćwiczył sam szybki kot w górę i w dół. Najgorzej szło bliźniakom. Niby proste latać w kółko ale zawsze mieli problem w którą stronę zacząć. Na końcu Astrid ćwiczyła z Czkawką zmianę smoka. Jej szło to lepiej, on zawisnął parę razy głową w dół zaczepiony nogą o siodło. Na szczęście mógł liczyć na jej pomocną dłoń. Po długim czasie prób przyszedł czas na generalną. Wszyscy ustawili się na miejscach. - Na mój znak zaczynamy - powiedział Czkawka - tylko bez wygłupów - zwrócił się do bliźniaków - a ty - popatrzył opiekuńczym wzrokiem na Astrid - uważaj na siebie. Dobra, gotowi, start! - dwójka jeźdźców wystrzeliła z powietrze. Lecieli w stałej odległości i z tą sama prędkością żeby nie popsuć efektu. Obręcze były pikusiem. Pierwsza zmiana smoków obyła się bez zadrapań. Hakokieł i Smark oczywiście musieli się popisać i zrobili dwie ósemki wokół nich. Przy powrocie na swoje smoki Czkawka celowo zaskoczył dalej żeby Szczerbatek mógł go złapać w locie. Astrid przestraszyła się i nie zauważyła co robią Mieczyk i Szpadka. Kiedy była blisko każda głowa smoka poleciała z przeciwną stronę co skończyło się tym, że Wichura utkwiła między głowami Wyma i Jota a dziewczyna wypadła z siodła i wpadła z pluskiem do zimnej wody. - Astrid! - krzyczał za nią Czkawka lecz nie mógł zareagować bo sam nie był w siodle. Dopiero chwilę po tym złapała go mordka. - Aaaaaa! Zimna! Zabije was! - krzyczała dziewczyna. Chwilę po niej do wody wpadli i sami sprawcy wypadku. Czkawka czym prędzej podleciał do niej i pomógł wydostać się z wody. - Ale czemu i my wpadliśmy, przecież mocno się trzymałam siodła? - zapytała Szpadka która znalazła się na brzegu chwilę później. - Siła wypadkowa - powiedział Śledzik. - Co? Wypadła ci sowa? Też chce sowę. Albo nie, sokoła - Mieczyk miał pełno wody w uszach i nic nie słyszał. - Po prostu wasze smoki się zatrzymały a wy chcieliście lecieć dalej - wytłumaczył im Śledzik. - Fajnie tak latać bez smokaaa - zafascynował się Mieczyk po czym dostał w głowę od Astrid. - Cała się trzęsiesz - zwrócił się do niej Czkawka. Nie patrzą na to co było wcześniej niepewnie zbliżył się niepewnie do niej. Ale jej zdrowie było ważniejsze od jakiś fochów więc objął ja i mocno przytulił do siebie. Ona nie miała zamiaru się bronić, było jej strasznie zimno. Spojrzała tylko w zielone oczy pełne które były współczucia. - Astrid leci ze mną a wy sobie ustalicie. Oni nie mogą lecieć sami, koce by po spadały. Czkawka wziął koc do ręki i poprowadził Astrid do swojego smoka. Posadził ja na nim i otulił kocem naokoło. Ustawił Szczerbatka żeby mógł lecieć sam, więc ruszyli. Ona dalej się cała trzęsła więc chłopak nie patrząc na jej zdanie odchylił koc i przytulił ja mocno do siebie. Dziewczyna nawet nie protestowała, wtuliła się w jego klatkę piersiową i po chwili poczuła bardzo przyjemne ciepło. On uśmiechnął się, położył brodę na głowie dziewczyny i otulił silnymi ramionami. Całą drogę dbał żeby jej było ciepło. Kiedy wylądowali pomógł jej zejść po czym od razu wziął ja na ręce. Ona spojrzała na niego pytającym wzrokiem. - No co masz całe mokre nogi i nie będziesz chodzić po zimnej ziemi - uśmiechnął się do niej i zaniósł prosto do domu. Postawił ją dopiero w środku. - Dzień dobry pani Hofferson - powiedział miłym głosem do mamy Astrid. Ona patrzyła dziwnym wzrokiem na mokrą dziewczynę - a no mieliśmy małą kolizję nad wodą - Mama dziewczyny uśmiechnęła się i poszła do kuchni. - A ty moja droga biegniesz na górę, przebierasz się w ciepłą piżamę i widzę Cię w łóżku - tu puścił jej oczko - a ja zrobię ci herbatę i zaraz będę. - Dobrze, czekam na górze. Chłopak w tym czasie zrobił herbatę i opowiedział jej rodzicom co się stało. Kiedy skończył wszedł schodami na górę i zapukał do drzwi, usłyszał ciche proszę i wszedł do środka. Widok zastany tam bardzo go rozczulił. Jego ukochana siedziała z podkulonymi nogami na łóżku, otulona pod samą szyję kołdrą. Jej rozpuszczone blond włosy rozlewały się na jej plecach a spod kołdry wystawały tylko nos i błękitne oczy które patrzyły na niego tym swoim wzrokiem. Ona wyciągnęła rękę i poklepała miejsce obok siebie w zapraszającym geście. Czkawka uśmiechnął się, odłożył herbatę i usiadł obok niej. - Słuchaj Astrid.. - zaczął niepewnie - to, co ci wtedy powiedziałem, wcale tak nie myślę. Byłem zły i gadałem głupoty - złapał ją za rękę - bardzo Cię przepraszam - drugą ręką pogładził ja po policzku. Ona tylko zatkała mu palcem usta. - Ciii.. ja o tym wiem. Może za bardzo naciskałam, a ty masz tyle obowiązków, to co zgoda? - zapytała robiąc niewinna minkę. - Oczywiście - przytulił ja mocno do siebie. Po chwili wziął ja na kolana a jej głowę oparł o ramię tak, że leżała jak w kołysce. - Jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza - delikatnie pocałował ja w czoło - pamiętaj o tym - zaczął ja leciutko kołysać. Astrid wtuliła się w jego ramiona. - Dziękuję że przy mnie jesteś - powiedziała. - Dla ciebie wszystko - pogładził dziewczynę po głowie. Ona opuszkami palców gładziła go po policzku. Od ucha aż do kącika ust. Jednym palcem przejechała po jego dolnej wardze i uśmiechnęła się przygryzając swoją. - O nie, nawet o tym nie myśl. Panienka idzie spać bo chyba ma gorączkę. Dobranoc - pocałował ją delikatnie w nosek. Ona wspięła się na łokciach i musnęła jego dolną wargę swoimi ciepłymi ustami. Przez jego ciało przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz. - Tak, teraz dobranoc - położyła się na swoje miejsce i po chwili zasnęła .. Koniec. Ograniczyłam swoją wylewność bo jest za słodko :D Chociaż chyba dalej jest ale tak mam. Miałam trochę roboty z blogiem, bo mi się przez Worda zakodował i musiałam wszystko z pada kopiować, no i chyba w końcu wygląda normalnie. Wiem, że długo nie dodaję nexta, ale nie mam teraz dużo czasu, niedługo wracam na uczelnię, a sesja przede mną. Jest już w połowie napisany, więc niedługo go skończę :) ''' Rozdział 4 Wyprawa Noxiańskich wojowników zaczęła się wcześnie rano. Według mapy i tego gdzie Talon spotkał dziewczynę musieli udać się na północ od Noxus. Problem w tym, że nie wiedzieli gdzie za bardzo szukać, bo Talon widział tylko w którą stronę leci, nie wiedział jak daleko muszą się udać. - Ja idę przodem - ustalała Katarina - Ty, nie odzywasz się, nie przeszkadzasz. Wykonujesz moje wszystkie rozkazy a co najważniejsze nie wtrącasz się, chyba że będę błagać o pomoc co się nie zdarzy. Leżeli nic będziesz się tego trzymał, uwierz mi w pół drogi mi zginiesz, jakiś cudem, gdzieś - spojrzała na niego groźnie - a szczegóły wymyślę w drodze powrotnej. Zrozumiano? - Tak, tak. Siedzę cicho, nie wtrącam się i jak trzeba ratuje ci skórę - powiedział, lecz gdy zobaczył jej minę na ostatnie słowa, poprawił się - asekuruje Cię w przewadze liczebnej wroga. Resztę drogi spędzili w milczeniu. Katarina prowadziła a Talon szedł obserwując ją. Była dla niego wielką zagadką. Piękna, szczupła, kształt jej ciała przyciągał jego oczy, wcięcie w talii kusiło, prawdziwa kobieta. Lecz sama w sobie zimna, obojętna i egoistyczna. Dwie sprzeczności w jednej osobie. No i brutalna oczywiście, ale dlaczego? Skąd wzięło się w mniej tyle złości? Chciał by to wiedzieć ale się bał zapytać. Wiedział jedno, musiał się dowiedzieć za wszelką cenę... Z zamyśleń wyrwał go niepokojący szelest za plecami. Szli już jakiś czas więc mogli znajdować się w pobliżu celu. Nim znali tego terenu i nie widzieli co ich czeka. Jednak Katarina miała jedno w głowie. Wykonać misję, zaimponować ojcu, być lepszą od Talona no i przy okazji się wyżyć. Widział że wszystko jest na jego głowie, rozejrzał się bacznie dookoła, czuł czyjąś obecność. - Katarino... - zaczął, lecz dziewczyna nie zwracała na niego uwagi. Zza drzewa zobaczył tego samego stwora na którym uciekła dziewczyna. Był tylko innego koloru. Nie znał tych zwierzał, nie wiedział do czego są zdolne więc bez namysłu złapał dziewczynę za nadgarstek i przyciągnął do drzewa zakrywając jej przy tym usta ręką. Ona myśląc że chce coś jej zrobić wbiła mu paznokcie w plecy i zaczęła się rzucać. Spojrzał jej w oczy. Nie lubił tego, bał się jej wyroku ale z drugiej strony go przyciągał. Zrobił to żeby się uspokoiła, kontem oka dostrzegła idącego obok smoka i przestała się rzucać. Stała patrząc na niego bezsilnie. Jak to, ona wielka wojowniczka mogła nie zauważyć wielkiego smoka. Była rozczarowana samą sobą. Gdy odszedł chłopak delikatnie puścił jej nadgarstki i odsunął się od niej. Tego też nie wziął pod uwagę, przed chwilą przyparł ja do drzewa swoim całym ciałem. Ona spojrzała na niego. - Mogłeś mi po prostu powiedzieć - była na niego trochę zła, On ratuję jej życie a ona się złości, kobiety.. - dała bym sobie z nim radę sama. - Sama? - zbulwersował się Talon - przecież to zwierzę ma głowę większą niż twoja, wielkie zęby i ogień w środku, a ty chcesz z nim się bić? Śmieszne - podsumował. - Tak, bo w przeciwieństwie do Ciebie, ja nie chowam się za innymi, tylko godnie walczę z przeciwnikiem. - Dziewczyno, czy ty siebie słyszysz? Mogłabyś w końcu posłuchać kogoś innego i przestać być zapatrzona w siebie? Ja cię ratuję, a ty się drzesz, o co Ci chodzi? Nie jesteś tu sama, twój ojciec wysłał nas razem na ta misję, więc musisz nauczyć się współpracy - zaczął już na nią krzyczeć - sama niczego nie osiągniesz. Albo będziesz działać ze mną, albo oboje nie wrócimy. Katarina patrzyła na niego pełna złości, jej ręce złożyły się w piąstki. Policzki przybrały kolor jej włosów. Oczy były pełne nienawiści, takiego spojrzenia nie lubił. - Nikt, ale to nikt nie będzie mi mówił co mam robić! - wstrząsnęła - a zwłaszcza człowiek twojego pokroju. Z ulicy niczego nie wniesiesz do ludzi mojego urodzenia więc nie szczekaj. Lepiej się módl żeby Ci się coś po drodze nie stało bo nic Ci nie zrobię tylko ze względu na ojca. - Rób sobie co chcesz, ale pamiętaj, będziesz tego żałować. Patrzyli na siebie jeszcze chwilę, po czym dziewczyna podniosła broń z ziemi i ruszyła przed siebie nie zwracając na niego uwagi. W milczeniu doszli na skraj wioski, ukryli się między drzewami, żeby zebrać informacje na temat tego co się tam dzieje. Obserwacja wroga była dla nich ważna strategią, ważne jest poznanie jego mocnych i słabych stron jest podstawą wygranej. Nie wiedzą jakiej broni używają, czym są dla nich smoki. Usiedli na przeciwko siebie patrząc na jeszcze pusty plac przed domami. Starsi ludzie kręcili się owszem ale wykonywali tylko codzienne prace. Ona obserwowała wioskę a On ją, no i wioskę ale kątem oka. Po dłuższym namyśle w końcu spytał. - Dlaczego taka jesteś? - powiedział nie pewnie. - Taka, to znaczy jaka? - zdziwiła się Katarina. - Taka obojętna, brutalna. Wszystko chcesz robić sama - Talon obserwował ja bacznie, bał się jej reakcji, Katarina bez broni jest niebezpieczna, a z nią zabójcza. Ona jednak tylko słuchała - ja ci ratuję skórę a Ty na mnie krzyczysz - tu dziewczyna zmieniła wyraz twarzy na bardziej przyjazny, może nawet się uśmiechnęła... czekaj czekaj Ona? Uśmiechnęła się? Talon zrobił zdziwioną minę, po czym dostał z całej siły w ramię. - Za cooo? - skrzywił się - ale tak na poważnie. Mieszkasz w wielkim zamku, masz służbę do dyspozycji, dużo kasy, bardziej liczyłem na rozpieszczoną córeczkę tatusia, niż taką Ciebie. Ja spędziłem tyle lat na ulicy i dalej potrafię współpracować. - Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, to że mieszkam gdzie mieszkam nie znaczy że będę jak inne damy. A teraz cicho coś się dzieje - ręką odwróciła jego twarz w stronę wioski. Na placu zebrali się młodzi ludzie, każdy z nich posiadał swoje stworzenie. Niebieskie, brązowe, zielone, pomarańczowo czerwone i czarne. To było zadziwiająco piękne. - To ona! - podniósł głos Talon - to ja widziałem wtedy w lesie. - Teraz cicho, obserwuj. Nieświadomi jeźdźcy omawiali plany na dzisiejszy dzień. - Mam jakieś dziwne przeczucie że ktoś nas obserwuje - powiedział Czkawka i odruchowo objął Astrid ręką w pasie. - Zdaje Ci się - powiedziała dziewczyna. Gest Czkawki nie uszedł uwadze Talona. - Widzisz, oni są chyba razem. Każdy ma swoje zwierzę... - To już wiemy jak w nich uderzyć żeby nam je oddali - uśmiechnęła się z sarkazmem. - Co masz na myśli? - zapytał zaniepokojony znał bowiem jej nieobliczalność... '''Tadaa :D wymęczony rozdział ale jest. Z perspektywy drugiej strony, czy tytuły rozdziałów mają być? bo mam z tym problem zawsze.. Mam do was pytanie, czy podoba się wam ta druga para? Czy też wczuwacie się w ich relacje? Bo skupiłam się trochę na nich a nie wiem czy to was nie nudzi, czekam na jakieś recenzję, krytykę, pochwały, co o tym myślicie? ''Rozdział 5 - W czasie ich rozmowy padło słowo szef, wódz, ale na wodza to on nie wygląda, więc może jest jego synem - dedukowała Katarina - albo rodziną. Nie ważne, ale ona.. - Co, ona? Chyba nie chcesz jej zrobić krzywdy - Talon próbował podążać jej tokiem myślenia. - Nie no, coś ty. Martwa nam się nie przyda, ale żywa już tak. Zobaczymy gdzie mieszka i jak wszyscy domownicy znikną, to ja porwiemy. A za nią dostaniemy te stworzenia. - Ale Katarino, twój ojciec powiedział, żeby nikomu nie robić krzywdy, mamy tylko zebrać informacje. - A czy my komuś robimy krzywdę? Zabierzemy ja na dłuższy spacer, a ojciec nam jeszcze podziękuję. Zdobędziemy je i wygramy honor naszego państwa - dziewczyna była bardzo dumna ze swojego planu - a tylko spróbujesz mi pokrzyżować plany - rzuciła sztylet który wbił się w drzewo zaraz za nim - zaginiesz, zrozumiałeś? - Tak, tak - wrócił ze złą Katariną, więc wolał się już nie odzywać. Kolejne dni mijały im na obserwacji. Dzień w dzień śledzili młodych jeźdźców, oglądali życie wioski żeby wyśledzić dzień w którym wypełnią swój plan. Pewnego dnia nadarzyła się taka okazja. ''Berk Było piękne popołudnie a w wiosce panował wielki ruch. - Wszystko gotowe na wieczorną biesiadę? - spytał Czkawka ojca. - Tak, dania gotowe, sala ozdobiona więc wystarczy że się zbierzemy i możemy iść. - Ja jestem już gotowy, to lecę po Astrid - na myśl o dziewczynie chłopak uśmiechnął się w duchu. Udał się wiec pod jej dom, w środku była jej mama. Zawołała dziewczynę na dół. Widok który zobaczył zaparł mu dech w piersiach. Zatkało go. Z góry zeszła dziewczyna o niebiesko pięknych oczach koloru niebieskiego, włosy spięte w kok, po bokach opuszczone kręcone końcówki grzywki. Na sobie miała jasno niebieską sukienkę jeszcze bardziej podkreślająca jej oczy, otulona była małym białym futrem. - Eee, wyglądasz przepięknie - zdołał wyrzucić z siebie. - Dziękuję - dziewczyna pocałowała go delikatnie w policzek - ale buzię to zamknij - lekkim ruchem ręki zrobiła to - Pani pozwoli? - Chłopak wyciągnął ramię do niej. - Z przyjemnością - uśmiechnęła się promienie i oplotła jego rękę. Razem udali się do wielkiej sali. Widok tam był równie piękny, wszędzie kolorowe wieńce i świece, wszystko w kolorach czerwieni. W końcu to urodziny wodza, trzeba je hucznie obejść. Zabawa zaczęła się, najpierw wszyscy złożyli mu życzenia i obdarowali własnoręcznie robionymi prezentami. Potem każdy wypił za zdrowie wodza i rozpoczęła się uczta. Na stole każdy mógł znaleźć swój przysmak. Po pewnym czasie przyszedł czas na pierwszym taniec. Stoik zaprosił do tańca swoją żonę i zaczęli tańczyć w rytm skocznej muzyki. Przy stole została młodzież. Astrid tęsknym wzrokiem patrzyła na tańczące pary, wiedziała bowiem że jej ukochany nie lubi tańczyć, noga utrudnia mu to więc nawet nie chciała go o to pytać. On przyglądał się jej od dłuższego momentu, nie mógł patrzeć na jej minę. Kiedy muzyka zmieniła się na wolniejszą wstał od stołu i wyciągając w jej stronę rękę zapytał. - Zatańczysz? -uśmiechał się do zdziwionej dziewczyny. - Ale przecież ty nie tańczysz, bo noga.. - zaczęła tłumaczyć. - Noga i noga, mam drugą, a Ciebie już nie..- pomógł jej wstać i poprowadził na parkiet. Ona objęła go w pasie a on jej szczupła talię. Kołysali się lekko w rytm muzyki, wtuleni w siebie. Świat się nie liczył, wszystko znikło. Ze stanu błogiego szczęścia wyrwał ich Sączysmark który koniecznie chciał tańczyć z Astrid, wiec ta z nim poszła. Po godzinie zabawy dziewczyna źle się poczuła. - Na pewno nie zostaniesz? - zapytał ją Czkawka. - Nie, chce się położyć. Ty możesz zostać przecież Ci nikt nie broni. - Odprowadzę Cię i chwilę jeszcze posiedzę - złapał ją za rękę, wyszli z sali i udali się w stronę jej domu. Kiedy stanęli u drzwi zatrzymali się na chwilę. - Dobranoc moja piękna pani - powiedział obejmując ją w talii - niech ci się przyśnią kolorowe małe smoczki - zaśmiał się przy tym. - Dobranocka - dziewczyna wplatała palce w jego włosy. Przybliżyła się do niego tak, że stykali się nosami - spij dobrze - wdrapała się na palcach żeby móc dosięgnąć jego ust swoimi. Delikatnie dotknęła ciepłymi ustami jego zimnej wargi żeby potem zatopić się w czułym pocałunku. Kiedy ją od siebie odsunął zapytał - Żegnasz się ze mną jak by miał to być ostatni raz, dlaczego? -Nigdy nie wiesz kiedy będzie ostatni raz, więc rób to tak, żebyś potem nie żałował że go nie wykorzystałeś. Nigdy nie wiesz co będzie jutro.. - powiedziała - a teraz już idź, ja się położę - otworzyła drzwi i już chciała wejść do środka. - Astrid.. zaczekaj - zatrzymał ją - Tak? - Aaaa... śpij dobrze - nie mógł wydusić z siebie nic więcej, chodź w jego głowie było tyle słów. Dziewczyna zeszła do środka i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Dlaczego nie umiał powiedzieć jej wprost tego co czuje. Dlaczego wyprowadzenie tych dwóch słów go tak paraliżuje? Bił się z myślami podążając w stronę sali zabaw. U obserwatorów - Talon, poszedł już sobie? - zapytała zniecierpliwiona Katarina. - Jeszcze stoją - dla Talona mogli by tak stać do rana. Wcale nie chciał tego robić, lecz nie chciał przecież jej się sprzeciwiać - Nie możemy po prostu wrócić, powiedzieć jak było i czekać na dalsze rozkazy? - Nie - warknęła zdenerwowana dziewczyna - albo wracamy z nią albo bez Ciebie, a teraz odsuń się - podeszła bliżej urwiska - odchodzi, wraca do reszty. Teraz jest nasz moment, nikogo nie ma dziewczyna jest sama. Tylko cicho, zabieramy ją i wracamy do Noxus. Zeszli łagodną stroną góry i udali się pod dom. Bezszelestnie dostali się do środka. Niewiadoma niczego Astrid spała w najlepsze. - Złap ją i zwiąż - rozkazała czerwono włosa. Talon podszedł do śpiącej dziewczyny. Nigdy by tego nie zrobił, nie w jego naturze jest porywanie śpiących niewiast ale nie miał wyboru. Szybkim ruchem złapał ją i postawił do pozycji stojącej z rękami z tyłu. Zaczął je wiązać. Zszokowana Astrid najpierw zaczęła krzyczeć, lecz potem myślał że to pijani chłopcy robią sobie żarty. - Wcale nie było śmieszne, popamiętacie mnie - syknęła, lecz odpowiedział jej nieznanym kobiecy głos. - To wcale nie jest świetny żart słonko, to jest twój najgorszy koszmar - Katarina zaczęła się śmiać sarkastycznie. Twarz Astrid zamarła, jej serce stanęło ze strachu, to muszą być oni. Już po niej, tak bardzo się bała.. przed jej oczyma ukazał się obraz ukochanego.. żyj tak jak gdyby to miał być ostatni raz, już go nigdy nie zobaczę.. z jej oczu spadła pojedyncza łza. - zaknebluj ją i wracamy - chłopak wziął Astrid na ręce i ruszył za Katarina, jednak przechodząc przez drzwi zahaczył o nie i rozerwał sobie spodnie, nie zauważył tego. Dwójka assasinów razem ze swoją ofiarą udała się w wyprawę powrotną ... Udało się :) Czy wprowadzenie postaci że tak powiem magicznych zaburzy koncepcję czy nie? Czy to przesada będzie? Chociaż smoki są elementem fantastyki też ale.. no nie wiem. Zapraszam wszystkich czytających do komentowania :) ''Rozdział 6 ''Berk ,,Są takie chwile, co jak sztylety rozrywają duszę w kilka sekund. Tak się właśnie czułem. Miałeś kiedyś tak, że zabrano Ci coś najcenniejszego w twoim życiu? Twoje szczęście??! Twoje.. powietrze??! Teraz zamykam co chwilę oczy i otwieram żeby, w momencie ich otwarcia zobaczyć ją. Znowu, ale.. jej już nie ma. Został po niej tylko zapach i? Wspomnienia.. Gdybym mógł, oddałbym za nią życie, a mogłem? Nie! Zabrali mi ją, ukradli część mojego serca. Mogli chociaż stanąć do równej walki a nie chować się w osłonie nocy. Wtedy mógłbym chociaż myśleć, że to moja wina. Co ja gadam.. Chcę ją obok siebie..." Na wyspie Berk, jak to po udanej imprezie wszyscy spali w swoich domach. Błogą ciszę przerwał krzyk kobiety, młody syn wodza był przekonany że to mama bliźniaków znowu wychodzi z siebie żeby im coś wytłumaczyć. Jednak po chwili krzyk przerodził się w płacz, a płacz w przeraźliwie wołanie kobiety - Nie ma jej.. oddajcie mi moja córkę.. dlaczego??! - w pewnej chwili zdał sobie sprawę że zna ten głos, to była pani Hofferson. ,,Ze snu wyrwał mnie głos. Nie życzę wam żebyście go kiedykolwiek w życiu usłyszeli. To najtragiczniejsza barwa głosu którą słyszałem w swoim jakże krótkim życiu. Głos matki wołającej za straconym dzieckiem. Tyle cierpienia w jednym słowie.. oddajcie mi ją. Wtedy moje serce się rozpadło na kawałki. Biegłem tam ile sił w nogach żeby zobaczyć pusty pokój w którym panował chaos. A jej już tam nie było. I co mogłem powiedzieć jej matce? Kobiecie która straciła swoje dziecko? Że wszystko będzie dobrze? Czy że ją znajdziemy? Szlochająca kobieta przytuliła mnie widząc, że czuje to co ona." Zdyszany chłopak wpadł do domu. Już z daleka wiedział o co chodzi. Astrid zniknęła. Wszystkie przedmioty były na ziemi. - Szukaliśmy wszędzie - powiedział Sączyślin - wichura została więc nigdzie nie poleciała, i znaleźliśmy to - wręczył Czkawce kawałek materiału - to musieli być ci ludzie. - Co teraz? Będziemy tak stać bezczynnie? - krzyczał Czkawka - Spokojnie synu, zbierzemy ludzi i zaczniemy poszukiwania a Ty się uspokój i przyjdź do nas - Powiedział Stoik wyprowadzając wszystkich z pokoju. ,,Zawsze żegnaj się tak, jakby to miał być twój ostatni raz - powiedziała mi wieczorem. A ja co? Byłem tchórzem i nie potrafiłem jej powiedzieć jak jest dla mnie ważna i ile dla mnie znaczy. Nie powiedziałem jej dwóch najważniejszych słów. Że ją.. kocham. A teraz gdy może jej nigdy tego nie powiem żałuję że byłem taki zamknięty. Tego dnia pierwszy raz upadłem jak dziecko na ziemię i zacząłem płakać, krzyczeć w duchu, że nawet nie zdążyłem powiedzieć jak bardzo ją kocham. Zła strona mówiła mi tylko jedno, że jeśli jej się coś stanie, nie spocznę aż oprawców nie spotka ten sam los." Tymczasem gdzieś w ciemnościach Noxus ,,Zamknęli mnie tu jak psa, bez żadnych wyjaśnień. Jeszcze nic mi nie zrobili, ale boje się kiedy po mnie przyjdą. Chłopak jest całkiem w porządku, nawet przynosił mi jedynie i picie, ale ona.. ta dziewczyna to istne wcielenie diabła. Myślę że nie zawahała by się żeby mnie.. zabić. W głowie mam tysiąc myśli ale jedna jest najgorsza, że już go nigdy nie zobaczę. Ilekroć o tym myślę moje gardło się zaciska a oczy robią się szklane. Dlaczego?" Po przybyciu do domu Katarina i Talon od razu udali się do jej ojca żeby opowiedzieć mu co widzieli w wiosce, opowiedzieć o organizacji ich życia i o tym co tam ogólnie dzieje. - No i tatku co najlepsze mam dla Ciebie mała niespodziankę - mówiła z entuzjazmem czerwono włosa, wprowadziła do sali Astrid rzucając ja na kolana. Miała związane ręce i zaklejoną buzię - złapaliśmy dziewczynę wodzą. Bądź jakoś tak. W każdym razie ona jest kimś ważnym tam! -Że co? - krzyknął generał - czy ty nigdy nie nauczysz się słuchać? - Ależ ojcze, możemy ją wykorzystać, przecież to takie proste. Za nią oddadzą nam zwierzęta i wtedy Demacja nie ma szans! - Mówiłem Ci, najpierw obserwacja potem działania. To że byli chwilowo nie groźni nie znaczy że nadal będą. Wiedziałaś sama. Oni na nich latają, to są potężne stworzenia, za chwilę może tu się zjawić cała wioska strzelających ogniem gadów! Naucz się słuchać bo nie będzie z ciebie dobry dowódca. - Ją chcę pomóc a ty wszystko psujesz. Poczekaj, jeszcze mi za to podziękujesz! - krzyknęła i wyszła z komnaty trzaskając drzwiami. - Czemu jej nie powstrzymałeś? - zwrócił się do Talona - Wie pan jaka ona jest. Powiedziała że albo wróci z nią - tu spojrzał na Astrid, jej przerażone oczy wyrażały wszystko - albo beze mnie. - W sumie to jest jakiś plan. Dobrze zrobiła ale musi nauczyć się komunikacji z drużyną. Teraz pilnuj żeby nic jej nie zrobiła. Talon podniósł Astrid z posadzki i zaczął prowadzić w stronę lochów. ,, Wszystko ja. Pilnuj jej, żeby nic jej się nie stało, żeby nikomu nic nie zrobiła. Rozwydrzona córeczka tatusia! Robi co chcę, zdanie innych ma gdzieś. A Ty lataj za nią wszędzie. Mam jej dość, z jednej strony mnie przyciąga a jeżeli pomyśle o jej zachowaniu to od razu się cofam. Teraz prowadzę jej ofiarę do celi, drobna dziewczyna o blond włosach, jej oczy tak bardzo błękitne, patrzyły na mnie, tak podobne do moich. Pełne przerażenia, zaszklone i błagające o pomoc. Powiedziałem jej tylko żeby już nie płakała, że nic jej się nie stanie. Marne pocieszenie ale nie jestem w stanie więcej powiedzieć" Następnego dnia Katarina kazała przyprowadzić Astrid do komnaty żeby wyjaśnić jej co ją czeka. - Teraz dziecinko trochę sobie u nas zostaniesz. - Nie myśl sobie że ujdzie Ci to na sucho! - Krzyczała niebiesko oka - oni zaczną mnie szukać, a jak mnie znajdą zrównają ten zamek z ziemią. - Nie polecała bym - czerwono włosa śmiała się z niej. Podeszła do dziewczyny i złapała ją za podbródek - choć by cegiełka spadła z muru a osobiście dopilnuje żeby już nigdy cię nie zobaczyli. Astrid wiedziała że nie żartuje. Gdyby zaatakowali to kraty więzienne byłyby ostatnia rzeczą jaką widziała. - Czego od nas chcecie? - A jak myślisz? Piękne stworzenia, które mogą nieść spustoszenie. Z nimi wszystkie walki wygrane a nasz największy przeciwnik nie ma szans. - On wam ich nigdy nie odda! Smoki nie będą wykorzystywane do takich celów. On na to nie pozwoli! - Oj głupia, głupia. Myślę że za twoje życie odda nam wszystko, bo po co mu smoki jak jego ukochana będzie oglądać je z góry - Katarina zaczęła się śmiać widząc minę przerażonej dziewczyny. ,, Taka bezbronna, jednak dalej buntownicza. Kocham ten wyraz twarzy, gdy moja ofiara błaga o litość. A jej ukochany? Ahh czym jest miłość? Gdyby ją kochał to teraz byłby przy niej, a jej by tu nie było. Najważniejsza jest miłość do ojczyzny i honor państwa. Mojej rodziny. Muszę bronić siostrę i walczyć u boku ojca. Za wszelką cenę wygrać. Niech lepiej mała współpracuje bo inaczej nie wyjdzie stąd cała. Krótki ale to jest mały eksperyment. Jak wam się podoba? :) Już naprawdę nikt nie czyta? 2 komentarze od nexta? Spadam powoli z 2 strony na 3. Smutno troszku :( Ahhhh... Totalny brak weny.. :( Nie wiem co się dzieje ale pisać mi trudno 'Rozdział 7' Berk Na wyspie panowała przygnębiająca atmosfera. Smoki nie latały, dzieci nie biegały. Już wszyscy słyszeli o tragedii pani Hofferson. Nawet bliźniacy powstrzymali się od głupich żartów i chodzili z opuszczonymi głowami. Nie zostawili jednak swojego przyjaciela. Cała paczka starała się być przy nim i wspierać go w trudnej chwili. Powstrzymywać go na tyle ile mogli, jednak kiedyś musiał pogadać z ojcem. - Tato musimy coś zrobić - wściekły Czkawka wpadł do pomieszczenia ojca - nie znaleźliśmy jej nigdzie, nie mogę tak bezczynnie siedzieć i czekać na cud - wrzeszczał. - Wysłaliśmy smoki tropiące, gdy tylko ja znajdą ruszymy. Mamy szczęście że sprawcy poruszają się po lądzie. Smoki łatwo wyczują zapach Astrid - oznajmił mu Ojciec - nie martw się - położył mu rękę na ramieniu - my nie zostawiamy swoich i zrobimy wszystko żeby Ją uratować. Chłopak wyszedł szybciej niż wszedł. Miał dość czekania, martwienia się i ciągłego słuchania że nie może nic robić na własną rękę, że musi poczekać, to nie było w jego stylu zwłaszcza ciągle myśląc o jaką osobę chodzi. O jego ukochaną, o osobę za którą oddałby swoje życie. Jednak nie mógł. Czuł się tak bardzo źle i wiedział, że może tylko pogorszyć sprawę. Więc pozostało mu tylko czekać. Najgorsze uczucie wtedy, gdy wpadasz w sidła nicości, chcesz walczyć ale wiesz, że nie możesz. Chwila w której nie możesz bronić swoich najbliższych. Masz związane ręce i nie masz przy sobie nożyka, jedynie nadzieję, że ratunek przyjdzie znikąd. Noxus Do komnaty generała wpadł zdyszany wartownik. - Panie, oni już tu są. Jak czarna chmara kruków lecą z oddali! - Spodziewałem się tego - generał wyszedł na plac główny i zwołał wszystkich. - Przygotować się, łucznicy na mury, katapulty na dół. Draven, Darius na linie główną, Talon trzymaj się z tyłu będziesz działał po cichu. Katarina, ty trzymasz dziewczynę. Kiedy zbliżą się posłużymy się nią, żeby grzecznie się wycofali. No i w końcu Morgana, ty wkroczysz gdy już nie będą chcieli współpracować. Jesteś naszym asem - dziewczyna skinęła głową - dobra wszyscy na pozycję. Talon wymienił porozumiewawcze sprostanie z Katarina. - Uważaj na siebie - powiedział patrząc w zieleń jej oczu. - Nie masz się o co martwić, prędzej o siebie - dziewczyna obojętnie wycofała się do tyłu. Ciężko mu było znieść jej obojętność w chwili gdy chciał znać jej przyczynę. Jednak nie czas na to, sam udał się na wcześniej wyznaczoną pozycję. Tymczasem u góry - Nie atakujemy - mówił wódz do reszty - dzieciaki trzymajcie się z tyłu, zwłaszcza ty Czkawka. - Ale dlaczego? Przecież ja mogę tu najwięcej zrobić! - Właśnie możesz najwięcej zepsuć. Taki jest mój rozkaz. Reszta trzyma się po moich bokach. Lecimy w szyku, żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Mają dziewczynę i mogą jej zrobić krzywdę.. Pełen agresji chłopak wycofał się na tylną linię szeregów, choć wiedział, że w obliczu zagrożenia i tak się nie powstrzyma żeby zrobić wszystko aby uratować ukochaną. Spotkanie dwóch światów Nad zamkiem zawisła czarna chmara kruków, niosąc ze sobą cień zemsty. Głuchą ciszę przerwał jedynie trzepot skrzydeł wielkich stworzeń, bicie serc strwożonych wartowników, każdy z nich trzymał naciągniętą cięciwę, gotową do strzału, do zadania ostatecznego ciosu. Ten kto walczył na Noxańskim dworze nigdy nie chybił. Srebrne ostrza błyszczały od przygotowanego ognia wielkich gadów. Nad ziemia zawisły wielkie potwory z jeźdźcami wpatrując się w zacięte oczy Noxańskich zabójców. Jeźdźcy jeszcze nie wiedzieli jaką mocą dysponuje wróg.. Pierwszy odezwał się wódz Wandali. - Nie chcemy kłopotów - krzyknął - oddajcie dziewczynę a nic wam się nie stanie, wycofamy się bez walki. - Doprawdy? - z tłumu wyszedł generał Marcus - oddajcie nam te stworzenia, a wróci do was żywa - na plac weszła czerwonowłosa dziewczyna. Prowadził spętaną Astrid, stając przy ojcu przełożyła dziewczynie swój sztylet do gardła, pokazując, że nie żartują. - Astrid! - krzyknął Czkawka - zostawcie ją! - oczy dziewczyny wyniosły się ku górze spotykając się z jego. Było w nich tyle cierpienia, tyle bólu. Zmęczona chwiała się na własnych nogach. Ostatkiem sił uśmiechnęła się lekko do ukochanego, czuła, że może widzieć go ostatni raz, nie chciała żeby zapamiętał ją smutną. Posłała mu spojrzenie mówiące wszystko ,,Nie ryzykuj własnego życia za moje". Chłopak zacisnął pięści na siodle Szczerbatka, smok warknął agresywnie czując emocje swojego towarzysza. - Wycofajcie się grzecznie, a nic jej nie zrobię - powiedziała Katarina. - Nie wiecie z jaką potęga chcecie walczyć. Smoki to nie tylko silny przedmiot w boju, tak jak wy myślicie - zaczął swoje przemówienie Czkawka - to nasi wierni towarzysze, który gotowi są za nas oddać życie. Jeżeli ktoś myśli o nich jak o broni, nie zasługuje na nie. - Dość tego - podniósł głos Stoik - sami się prosili. Na przód wyleciały Śmiertniki Zębacze wystrzeliwując w pierwszą linię wroga zapalone przez Hakokła kolce. Generał wstrzymał swój oddział, gestem do wycofania się. Smoki zaczęły ostrzeliwać mury zamku. - Morgana, twoja kolej - ona tylko uśmiechnęła się lekko. Na środek placu wyszła młoda dziewczyna w długiej fioletowej sukni. Na plecach miała skrzydła tego samego koloru, może nieco jaśniejsze. Zatrzepotała nimi gniewnie, jej zamglone oczy nie wyrażały żadnych uczuć. Wyniosła ręce do góry jak by się modliła. Do pierwszej linii smoków zaczął ciągnąć się fioletowy promień, niczym łańcuchy złapał smoki. Kajdany na ich łapach zacisnęły się, one miotały się bez sensu, złe i przestraszone. W jednej chwili wszystkie padły na ziemię bez ruchu. - Nie! - krzyknął Czkawka - nie róbcie im krzywdy - Spokojnie one są tylko ogłuszone - powiedział generał - lepiej wracajcie do siebie. Swoje żądania wyślemy później. Ona to nie jedyna broń która może was zniszczyć, więc lepiej zróbcie co zostanie wam zlecone. - Odwrót - krzyknął wściekły Stoik - Nie myśl sobie, że tak szybko dopuścimy - pierwsza fala smoków wycofała się do tylu. - Tak po prostu - warknął Czkawka - zostawiamy ją czekając, aż oni dostaną czego chcą! Albo ją zabiją! Ojcze przecież my nie zostawiamy swoich! - Nie synu, teraz nie mamy szans, wrócimy po nią, obiecuje Ci. - Nie, nie! - nie mógł się już opanować - nie mogę dłużej czekać! - chłopak wyrwał się ze smokiem w stronę czerwono włosej dziewczyny. Z daleka dało się słyszeć świst lecącej z wielką prędkością nocnej furii. Srebrzysta plazma zalśniła w ustach smoka. - Katarina uważaj! - krzyknął Talon rzucając się w stronę dziewczyny. Czkawka nie miał zamiaru się wycofać, Szczerbatek mierzył w nią. Nie chciał jej zabić, chciał tylko spowodować żeby puściła Astrid. Jednak Katarina miała inny plan. Wyciągnęła ostrze i chciała zgładzić dziewczynę na jego oczach. W ostatniej chwili Talon przewrócił ją na ziemię jednocześnie chroniąc przed strzałem nocnej furi. Sądził, że po upadku spotka się z gniewnymi oczami dziewczyny. Jednak one były takie niewinne, pełne zdziwienia i strachu. Katarina jakiej jeszcze nigdy nie widział, w środku Talona powoli rodziła się chęć opieki nam ta mała wredną ale jakże tajemniczą i pociągająca żmiją. Sztylet wypadający z rąk czerwonowłosej utkwił w ramieniu niebieskookiej która padła z krzykiem na ziemię. - Astrid! Nie! - krzyknął Czkawka widząc krew płynącą z rany. Smok wyciągnął łapy by podnieść ją do góry. Jednak w ostatnim momencie Katarina uderzyła ją w twarz tak, że straciła ostatki sił i upadła bez ruchu. Czaszkochrup złapał Czkawkę za ramiona, a Pyskacz wskoczył na Szczerbatka zmuszając go do powrotu. Chłopak miotał się bez sensu krzycząc na ojca, ten jednak nie słuchał. Jego serce rozerwane na miliony fragmentów zostało tu, przy ukochanej. Nie wiedział co się z nią stanie, czy w ogóle żyje. W tej chwili pragnął umrzeć razem z nią. Wódz nakazał nawrót. Smoki znikły z linii horyzontu. Wiem może trochę krótki, ale i tak sukces, że wkońcu mi się udało. Mam nadzieję, że zachęcicie mnie do pisania następnego rozdziału. Każdy kto czyta i mu się podoba, niech zostawi komentarz :) Pozostawiam was z niewiedzą, co się stanie z Astrid :) 'Rozdział 7' Krótki, ale łapiący za serce. Na 100 komentarzy :) Po udanej bitwie nadszedł czas na uczczenie wygranej. Bawili się wszyscy, najbardziej ze wszystkich jednak Cassiopeia, która flirtowała ze wszystkimi najprzystojniejszymi na sali. Draven dumnie prezentował się grupie zebranych naokoło niego ludzi i opowiadał pod koloryzowane historię z bitew, oczywiście z jego osobą w głównej roli. Katarina siedziała z ojcem dyskutując o jakiś politycznych sprawach. Tylko Talon siedział z boku obserwując całe towarzystwo. Katarina spojrzała na niego kątem oka co nie uszło uwadze generała. - Powinnaś z nim porozmawiać. Podziękować i przede wszystkim sprawdzić co z jego plecami. Nieźle mu się oberwało kiedy Cię odepchnął. Smok trafił w ścianę a jej odłamki w niego. - Tak, wiem, tatku. Pójdę do niego wieczorem. - Przy okazji udacie się do lasów Ioni, znajdziecie tam miejscową uzdrowicielkę Sorakę.. - O nie, ta głupia, przemądrzała koza. I jeszcze ciągle miła.. - Katarino! Ona wiele razy nam pomogła, więc masz być dla niej miła. Weź ze sobą Talona, bo jak nie będzie chciała z Tobą iść jak ostatnio, tym razem ją siłą nie przyniesiesz. On ją przekona, no i będziesz miała czas z nim pogadać. Zintegrować się, nauczyć łagodności - tu dziewczyna wywróciła oczami - jest bardzo nam potrzebna a z tą dziewczyną jest kiepsko a martwa się nam już nie przyjdą. - To ja już się oddale - powiedziała spostrzegając, że Talona już dawno nie ma w środku. Podążając długimi korytarzami stanęła w końcu przed drzwiami jego pokoju. Zapukała cicho lecz nie otrzymała odpowiedzi. Zapukała więc głośniej, chłopak wiedział że nie odpuści więc zaprosił ją do środka. - Po co przyszłaś? - zapytał chłodno. - Chciałam zobaczyć co u Ciebie - Talon wiedział, że nie o to chodzi, zdążył już ją poznać, więc zrobił minę ,, już bo Ci uwierzę" - no dobra. Ojciec kazał mi sprawdzić co z twoimi plecami i takie tam. Odwracaj się - rozkazała. - Dziękuję, ale świetnie prowadziłem sobie sam. - Ale to nie była prośba - prychnęła Katarina - to rozkaz ojca, śmiesz go podważać? - No dobra - chłopak westchnął ciężko i odwrócił się do niej plecami - tylko bądź delikatna. Talon podniósł koszule do góry i zdjął ją z siebie. Na twarzy Katariny pojawił się mimowolny uśmiech. Nigdy nie patrzyła na niego pod tym kątem, ale mogła przyznać, że był niczego sobie. Był przystojny ale i dobrze zbudowany czego wcześniej nie dostrzegała. Zaczęła wolno smarować ranę maścią która była w jego pokoju, delikatnie i z uwagą. Jednak na końcu jej sadystyczny instynkt wygrał, przyciągnęła palcem po ranie naciskając na nią i sprawiając mu przy tym wiele bólu. Chłopak syknął i wstał z łóżka jak oparzony. Przesadziła. - Nie ważne jak to będzie bezczelne i jak się wkurzysz - w tym momencie złapał ją za nadgarstki i siła ściągnął z łóżka - wychodzisz, teraz - zrobił to nie myśląc o konsekwencjach swojego czynu. Kiedy ją puścił w półmroku ukazało mu się spojrzenie pełne zdziwienia ale zarazem irytacji i złości. Katarina po czerwieniała na twarzy i złożyła dłonie w pięści. - Nikt mi nie będzie mówił co mam robić - wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. Oj wkurzyła się, nigdy nie widział jej tak wściekłej. Zawsze dostawała to, czego chciała a teraz nagle ktoś chce zabrać jej zabawkę. - ,,Chroń moje córki, zrób wszystko żeby nic im się nie stało" powiedział twój ojciec. A jak trudne to będzie? Zrobiłem wszystko by nie stała ci się krzywda, swoim kosztem a ty mnie jeszcze męczysz? - chłopak sapał ze złości. W pokoju zapadła cisza, słychać było tylko przyśpieszone oddechy wściekłej Katariny i wykończonego Talona. - To twój obowiązek! - krzyknęła dziewczyna. Oj obudził lwice, wściekła rzuciła się na niego z impetem, pozwalając go na łóżko. Talon syknął z bólu czując jak otwiera mu się połowa ran. Nie miał teraz na to czasu, chciał żyć. Był mężczyzna więc miał trochę więcej siły więc złapał ją z trudem za nadgarstki i przy gwoździł do łóżka siadają na niej delikatnie. Wyglądała bosko, taka bezbronna a zarazem wściekła kotka. Mógł patrzeć na nią godzinami. Ona rzucała się jak oszalała. - Puść mnie! - wrzeszczała. - To się uspokój - powiedział łagodnym tonem głosu. Trudno było ją utrzymać jednak wkońcu opadła bez ruchu wpatrując się w niego ze złością i chęcią zabicia go. On uśmiechnął się do niej lekko, nie mógł się powstrzymać. Nie mógł jej puścić, bo by nie wyszedł z tego cało. - Boisz się mnie prawda - powiedziała z triumfem w głosie. - Po co tu przyszłaś? Maltretować mnie? - Jak chcesz wiedzieć to mnie puść. Bał się to zrobić ale naszły go wyrzuty sumienia. W końcu to tylko kobieta i nie miał prawa jej tak traktować. Puścił ją i usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Ona zrobiła to samo masując przy tym nadgarstki. - Przepraszam - powiedziała cicho. Talon nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Czy ona go właśnie przeprosiła?? Czy ta żmija jest zdolna do ludzkich uczuć?? Chłopak spojrzał na nią ze zdziwioną miną. - Idiota - Katarina uśmiechnęło się lekko i szturchnęła go łokciem w ramię. Talon odwzajemnił uśmiech nie mogąc oderwać od niej oczu. Zdecydowanie wolał tą wersję dziewczyny. Lekki uśmiech, oczy błyszczące w półmroku, piękne, zielone. Tak bardzo chciał jej dotknąć, przytulić do siebie mocno. Zabójcza piękność mrugała tylko lekko. - A więc przyszłam tu bo ojciec wysłał nas jutro po Sorakę. Źle jest z tą dziewczyna, trochę ją nadziałam no i wiesz.. trzeba jej pomoc. A że ja jestem słaba rozmówczynią będziesz mi potrzebny - mówiła zakłopotana. Widać było że stara się być miła - no i jeszcze.. chciałam Ci podziękować za to co zrobiłeś. Tylko powiedz mi ale szczerze, zrobiłeś to tylko dlatego, że ojciec ci kazał? - spytała wpatrując się w błękit jego oczu. - Zrobiłem to.. no bo tak trzeba - zaczął plątać się, nie chciał dać jej do zrozumienia, że zrobił to dla niej - taka solidarność, wiesz między noxianami, po prostu nie chciałem żeby stała Ci się krzywda, obiecałem.. - To nie chciałeś, czy obiecałeś? - drążyła dalej. Talon zmieszał się trochę. - Wiesz, może kiedyś Ci powiem. - Ale obiecujesz? - Tak, obiecuje - Talon wyczuł dobry moment aby w końcu się dowiedzieć przyczyny zachowania Katariny. Bał się trochę ale zdobył się na odwagę i ją zapytał. - Dlaczego jesteś taka? - Taka to znaczy jaka? - spytała zdziwiona. - Taka zimna, obojętna na wszystko, na ludzkie uczucia, na zdanie innych. Zaopatrzona w siebie, zawsze musisz mieć co chcesz i dążysz do celu po trupach. Skrywasz w sobie ten skrawek dobra który masz tak żeby nikt go nie zauważył. Rzadko się uśmiechasz ale kiedy to robisz czuć od Ciebie takie ciepło. Jesteś twarda a jednak pokazałaś mi tą lepszą siebie. Dlaczego? - Katarina była zdumiona jego wypowiedzią. Kiedy on to wszystko zdążył zauważyć? W pierwszej chwili trochę się ze złościła. - Nie twoja sprawa - skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. On nie myśląc co robi złapał ją za jedną dłoń i je rozplótł. Trzymając ją za rękę mówił dalej. - Chciałbym Cię poznać bliżej, zrozumieć dlaczego tak jest, zależy mi na tym, więc proszę pomóż mi w tym - ona westchnęła ciężko i spuściła głowę. - Może wyglądam na taką co ma wszystko. Urodzona na wysokiej pozycji społecznej, córka generała. Jednak to tylko pozory. Nie lubię ludzi bo oceniają mnie tylko po tym. Wychował mnie ojciec, samotnie, nie wiedział za bardzo jak obchodzić się z dwoma córkami, więc wprawiał nas w bój. Sam uciekał na krwawe bitwy, siostra zaczęła wymykać się na zabawy, po śmierci mamy, a ja zostałam sama ze swoją nienawiścią do Demacjan. A matka.. oni mi ją zabrali - odwróciła głowę w druga stronę - ostatnie co pamiętam to jak byłam mała, zamek stanął w płomieniach, oni zaczęli ją szarpać i słyszałam tylko jej słowa ,, Katarino uciekaj, zabierz młodsza siostrę, uciekaj słyszysz!" - dziewczyna zaczęła się lekko trząść, on myślał, że to ze złości - potem usłyszałam tylko bałaganie o litość i głuchą ciszę. Zabili ją na moich oczach, rozumiesz? Od tąd obiecałam sobie że nigdy nie splamię honoru rodziny i pomszczę ją któregoś dnia. - zapadła głucha cisza, Talon nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Ujął tylko jej podbródek w swoją dłoń i obrócił w swoją stronę. Na twarzy dziewczyny iskrzyły się łzy które ciągle płynęły z jej oczu. Sam poczuł się źle, wyciągnął tylko drugą rękę aby przytulić ją do siebie. - Katarino.. ja nie wiedziałem.. - zaczął, lecz ona wyrywała mu się i podeszła do okna opierając się o nie rękami. Chłopak po cichu podążył za nią zajmując miejsce zaraz za dziewczyną. - A skąd mogłeś wiedzieć - mówiła dalej płacząc - tu się o tym nie mówi, nie miałam nikogo, rozumiesz? Nikogo. Niby wszyscy byli naokoło a jednak każdy w swój sposób chciał zapomnieć o tym że jej nie ma - skończyła. Talon teraz już nie zważał na jej zdanie, na to co powie. Czy go zabije czy nie. Zbliżył się do niej, położył głowę na jej ramieniu i przytulił od tyłu najmocniej jak potrafił. Ona najpierw rzucała się lekko coraz gorzej płacząc. - Zostaw mnie! - łkała cicho. Po chwili uspokoiła się więc Talon poluźnił uścisk. Ona tylko odwróciła się i wtuliła się w jego klatkę piersiową. Było jej tak dobrze, czuła przyjemne ciepło. On głaskał ją lekko po włosach, tuląc do siebie. - Nie zostawiaj mnie, nigdy, chociaż Ty. Proszę.. - powiedziała cichym, spokojnym już głosem. - Nie mam zamiaru. Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć - powiedział. Ona podniosła głowę do góry lekko uśmiechając się. On przyłożył dłoń do jej policzka. Kciukiem przetarł łzy które zostały na jej skórze. Katarina przymknęła oczy i wtuliła twarz w jego dłoń. Czuła się tak bezpiecznie, tak dobrze. Po chwili oderwała się od niego jak oparzona. - Ehm.. to ja już pójdę - powiedziała lekko rumieniąc się - dziękuję. - Nie ma za co - uśmiechnął się do niej. Ona skierowała się do wyjścia ale przed zamknięciem drzwi dodała. - A i jeśli ktoś się dowie, że płakałam, będziesz mówił sopranem - po tych słowach wyszła. Talon położył się na łóżku pełen wrażeń. To był dla niego dziwny dzień, poznał Katarinę spod jej skorupy. Taka kochaną i bezbronną. Teraz nie ważne było co przyniesie jutro, czy na wyprawie znowu zrówna go z błotem. Dla takich chwil jak ta mógł żyć nawet z tymi złymi. Wystarczyło je tylko przeczekać. Wierzył w to, że będzie mógł nauczyć ją miłości i że mu w końcu zaufa. Wpadł w sidła miłości, pięknej ale niebezpiecznej kobiety. I nie miał zamiaru uciekać. Chłopak długo jeszcze nie mógł zasnąć.. Wow, zakochałam się w zdjęciu gry ,,Rise of Berk" ''' '''https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.ludia.dragons&hl=en <333 Co mogę zrobić żeby było was więcej ?:) Jakieś pomysły? Wstawiam narazie to co napisałam, mam trochę mało czasu ale niedługo postaram się dokończyć :) Berk Wojownicy wrócili na wyspę, nawet smoki miały spuszczone głowy. Panowała ogólnie przygnębiająca atmosfera. - Dlaczego zawróciłeś? - krzyczał ciągle Czkawka - obiecałeś, że wrócimy z nią, że jej tam nie zostawimy i co? - Musieliśmy tak zrobić - próbował tłumaczyć mu Stoik - mieli przewagę, nie wiemy jaką bronią jeszcze dysponują. Tym razem musimy przyjąć naszą porażkę i czekać na żądania. - Ja jej tak nie zostawię! - Ty masz zakaz opuszczania wyspy. Sączyślin i Pyskacz macie go pilnować - Ale tato! - I zamknijcie jego smoka. - Jak możesz mi to robić - tu już krzyczał jak oszalały. Stracił ukochaną a teraz zabierają mu jeszcze najlepszego przyjaciela. Szczerbatek zamruczał smutno. - Widziałeś, co ona zrobiła ze smokami. Pomyśl, co zrobisz, jak zaciśnie kajdany na szyi twoich bliskich? Masz zakaz opuszczania Berk. Wyciągnę z tego konsekwencje - po tych słowach wściekły Czkawka wypowiadając pod nosem epitety ruszył do swojego domu trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. W pokoju ze złości zawalił na ziemię kubek który rozbił się z hukiem spadając na ziemię. Tak właśnie wyglądało jego serce. Czy jeśli powiesz kubkowi przepraszam, to on się sklei? Czy mówiąc mu że wszystko będzie dobrze i niedługo zobaczy ukochaną wróci zranione serce na miejsce? Nie. Gdyby nie przeżyła jego serce też by umarło. W ciele zostałby tylko cień człowieka pragnący tylko i wyłącznie zemsty. Dążący do śmierci oprawców jego anioła. A anioł miał niebieskie oczy, które świeciły na jego widok. A anioł miał czerwone usta, które tak bardzo lubił całować. Anioł też miał złotą duszę która rozumiała go i wspierała. Miał też czyste serce które dało mu miłość. Czyli miał czy ma? Tego on nie wie. Boi się zasnąć, że przyjdzie do niego we śnie, pożegnać się ostatni raz, a on już nie będzie mógł dotknąć anioła, bo go już tu nie będzie.. Chłopak rzucił się na łóżko zakrywając głowę poduszką. Jak sen na jawie przyszły do niego wspomnienia. Kiedy był jeszcze młodszy i bał się swoich uczuć. Pamięta jak dziś moment kiedy Astrid spadła z Wichury przez wygłupy Sączysmarka i poobijała się o drzewa a sam złapał ją w ostatnim momencie. Po wybudzeniu czuła się źle, więc zaprowadził ją do domu. W pokoju pomógł jej usiąść na łóżku bo ciągle kręciło jej się w głowie. - Już lepiej? - spytał. - Tak, o wiele - odpowiedziała uśmiechając się do niego. - To ja już pójdę. - Zostań proszę - powiedziała cicho wskazują miejsce obok siebie. - No dobrze - chłopak położył się obok na plecach wpatrując się w sufit. Nie był przyzwyczajony do takiej bliskości. - Przyznaj, wykorzystałaś trochę sytuację? - Nie wiem o czym mówisz - zaśmiała się cicho. - Tęskniłam za tobą - powiedziała przerywając głuchą ciszę. - Przecież jestem wciąż obok. - Tęskniłam za takim momentem jak ten. W którym będziemy mogli być sami - Astrid przekręciła się na bok zbliżając się trochę do niego - w których będę mogła porozmawiać tylko z Tobą - zaczęła jeździć palcem po jego klatce piersiowej - w której będę mogła poczuć twoja bliskość - spojrzała do góry w zielone oczy które wpatrywały się w nią od jakiegoś czasu. Sam w sobie był bardzo spięty. Jednak też przekręcił się na bok sprawiając że dzieliły ich tylko centymetry. Czuł jej ciepły oddech na swoich ustach. Mógł napawać się cudownym zapachem jej włosów. - No nie bój się mnie - uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna gładząc ręką jego policzek. Wtedy pierwszy raz ją pocałował. Urodziło się w nim uczucie którego nic nie jest w stanie zabić. Wtedy zaczęli spotykać się po kryjomu, bo dla reszty miłość i te sprawy to było coś okropnego. Zaczęli wymykać się wieczorami na spacery ich miłość była delikatna i subtelna. Bał się powiedzieć jej jak bardzo ją kocha. A teraz wini się za to że nie może tego zrobić choć chce. Czekał go ciężki czas oczekiwania.. 'Rozdział 8' '' Noxus '' Wyprawa do Ionii była jak zwykle nudna i wyczerpująca. Oczywiście to Talon musiał przekonać Sorakę i powstrzymać Katarinę aby nie chciała jej przyprowadzić siłą. Talon miał nadzieję, że w drodze porozmawia z tą dziewczyną jaką pokazała mu wczoraj. Jednak zderzył się z zimną i obojętną maską. Po powrocie czerwono włosa położyła się, a Talon z gościem udali się do więźnia. Chłopak pozwolił zostać im samym. - Nic jej nie jest. Będzie żyła. Rana jest już czysta, tu masz zioła, które trzeba jej przykładać co rano - powiedziała po wyjściu młoda dziewczyna. - Dziękuję - uśmiechnął się do niej - sługa odprowadzi Cię do pokoju gdzie odpoczniesz - ona odwzajemniła uśmiech i udała się z poddanym. Talon miał już iść, jednak coś go podkusiło żeby wejść do celi. Dziewczyna siedziała skulona w rogu, wpatrywała się z ścianę nie zareagowała nawet na to, że wszedł do środka. - Jak się czujesz? - spytał. - A nie widać? - odpowiedziała z obojętnością w głosie. - Kim jesteś? - postanowił inaczej pokierować rozmowę - dlaczego oni tak o Ciebie walczą? - Nikim. Jestem zwykłą córką zwykłego wikinga zamieszkującego nasza wyspę. - To dlaczego ten chłopak tak o Ciebie walczy? - A wiesz czym jest miłość? - tu spojrzała w jego stronę - wiesz co ona robi z ludźmi? - tu rzuciła mu pogardliwie spojrzenie - skąd możesz wiedzieć. Tacy ludzie jak wy nie potrafią kochać. Kierują się swoim dobrem, a nie dobrem innych. Tak. Czkawka mnie kocha. I oddałby za mnie życie. - Jak to jest - Talon spuścił głowę - być kochanym? - zdał sobie sprawę, że jego uczucie było tylko złudzeniem, że on nigdy nie pozna tego, co było dane jego rozmówczyni. - Kochasz ją prawda? - spytała Astrid. - Nie.. skądże - burknął chłopak. - Tak. Też narażałeś swoje życie dla niej. Przecież to widać, jak na nią patrzysz. A ona co? Jest obojętna? Zimna i okrutna - dziewczyna drąrzyła dalej - nie martw się - uśmiechnęła się do niego - kiedyś ja też taka byłam. Odrzucałam jego miłość wręcz dokuczałam razem z innymi. Dopiero kiedy pokazał mi swoje prawdziwe oblicze doceniłam co naprawdę czuje. Trochę mi teraz głupio, że byłam taka dla niego. Pokaż jej, że świat też może być piękny, że nie ma tylko czarno białych barw lecz wszystkie kolory tęczy. Okaż cierpliwość i poświęć czas. - Dlaczego jesteś taka dobra, po tym wszystkim co ci zrobiliśmy? - Bo każdy ma w sobie odrobinę dobra a po Tobie widać, że robisz to dla niej - uśmiechnęła się z grymasem. - Boli? - spytał odkrywając jej ranę na tyle ramienia. - No, ale dam radę. Chłopak przyjrzał się jej ręce. Nad raną widniało znamię w kształcie pół księżyca. - Skąd je masz? - spytał. - Nie wiem. Miałam je od zawsze, rodzice nie powiedzieli mi o nim nic więcej. Zmieszany chłopak wstał szybko, pożegnał ją i wyszedł. Ona zdziwiona sytuacją zastanawiała się dlaczego tak zareagował. ,,Jak to jest tak naprawdę nie widzieć kim się jest?" ,,Nie pamiętam co działo się ze mną wcześniej. Byłem po prostu za mały. Pamiętam tylko dzień kiedy trafiłem do przytułku, już pierwszego dnia wiedziałem, że to nie miejsce dla mnie. Znalazłem przyjaciela i uciekliśmy stamtąd. A on? Po krótkim czasie zdradził mnie za marne grosze, co teraz się z nim dzieje? Chyba lepiej, że nie wiem bo odpłacił się bym mu. Życie na ulicy zrobiło ze mnie jednego z najlepszych zabójców w Noxus. A najlepsze co mnie spotkało to to, że trafiłem tu, do rodziny generała Marcusa. Ale męczy mnie jedno. To znamię na ręce dziewczyny, już je gdzieś widziałem. Jest bliskie mojemu sercu. Muszę odnaleźć odpowiedź" Talon wieczorem udał się do Katariny, chciał po prostu z kimś pogadać. Ona wpuściła go z łaską do pokoju. - Czego chcesz? - zapytała wrednie. - Nie uważasz, że powinnaś być delikatniejsza w stosunku do ludzi? - Ja? Powinnam? - zapytała z sarkazmem. - No weźmy tą dziewczynę. Mało co jej nie zabiłaś. Nie pomyślałaś co może czuć ten chłopak gdyby ona nie przeżyła? - A co mnie to obchodzi? - Czyli jednak pomyliłem się co do Ciebie. Jesteś okropną egoistką. - powiedział prosto z mostu. - Że co proszę? Jak śmiesz się tak do mnie odzywać? - zbulwersowała się czerwonowłosa. - Tak właśnie - Nie wytrzymał w końcu - jesteś egoistką, zaopatrzoną w siebie która nie zwraca uwagi na uczucia innych. Bawisz się ludźmi i chcesz żeby robili to co ty chcesz. I Ty się dziwisz, że jesteś sama?? Nie zasługujesz na żadne uczucie z mojej strony. - niemal wykrzyczał to ciężko dysząc. Spodziewał się że rzuci się na niego i coś mu zrobi. Jednak ona stała jak wryta, zielone oczy zaszkliły się od łez. - Ale Talon... ja... przecież... jakie to jest uczucie? - tłumaczyła jąkając się. - Ach nie ważne - przybrał obojętny wyraz twarzy - teraz już jest za późno. Możesz na mnie liczyć. Zawsze stanę w twojej obronie jak obiecałem Twojemu ojcu. Ale w twoim życiu będę tylko cieniem. A teraz żegnam - wyszedł z pokoju zamykając drzwi z hukiem i zostawiając w środku zapłakaną dziewczynę. Złość nim targała, postanowił zrobić coś, czego nie powinien był robić... Pytanie czy żyje.. no jeszcze żyje ale czy wy jeszcze czekacie? Zobaczymy ilu was jest i może coś zadziałam :) No to zdradze że rozdział już się pisze :D 'Rozdział 9' Poczekał aż się ściemni i dopilnował aby generał i jego córki widzieli jak wieczorem wyrusza w wyprawę. Jednak nie oddalił się od zamku za daleko, wrócił i wszedł tylnim wejściem do lochów. Odnalazł cele w której przebywała Astrid i użył kluczy które wcześniej umiejętnie ukradł strażnikowi. - Wstawaj wychodzimy - powiedział do niej - tylko szybko, nie mogą nas zobaczyć. - Ale.. dlaczego to robisz? - spytała zdziwiona. - Bo nikt nie zasługuje na takie traktowanie. - Ale przecież Ona cię zabije - stwierdziła przerażona. - Jakoś jeszcze żyje -uśmiechnął się do niej - nie martw się, oficjalnie wyruszyłem na wyprawę dziś rano, ty masz zadbać tylko o to żebym wrócił cały i żeby te całe smoki mnie nie zjadły. A teraz zbieraj się nie mamy czasu - pomógł jej się podnieść, wciąż odczuwała skutki ostatniej bitwy. Przedarli się przez strażników nie zauważeni i wyszli z zamku tak jak wcześniej wszedł do niego Talon. Czekała ich długa droga a Astrid nie była jeszcze w pełni zdrowa, jednak chłopak pomagał jej jak tylko mógł. Po drodze dużo ze sobą rozmawiali, głównie Astrid opowiadała o wiosce, o jej mieszkańcach. O tym jak smoki pojawiły się na wyspie, o Czkawce. Szybko zmieniła zdanie o Talonie, wcale nie był taki jak Katarina jednak nie miał wyboru, musiał słuchać rozkazów, obiecał to jej ojcu w zamian za co dostał ciepły kąt i zawsze coś do zjedzenia. Jego życie zmieniło się na lepsze oprócz tego, że musi znosić dwie rozpieszczone córki z których jedna się do niego przystawia a druga chce go zabić. Astrid głównie słuchała bo nie miała sił żeby mówić była bardzo osłabiona a czekał ich jeszcze dobry kawałek drogi. - A co robiłeś zanim znalazłeś się w ich rodzinie i jak tam się znalazłeś? - spytała w końcu zaciekawiona jego opowieściami. - Swojego dzieciństwa nie pamiętam za bardzo, byłem ośmioletnim chłopcem kiedy trafiłem na ulice. Żyłem z kradzieży, jedzenie dostawałem po całym dniu z tylu karczmy, oczywiście z tego co im zostało. Miałem przyjaciela, który pomagał mi w życiu codziennym. Ale kiedy podrosłem przekonałem się czym jest życie. Wystawił mnie już nie pierwszy raz.. w końcu nie wytrzymałem - chłopak umilkł odwracają twarz. - Co się z nim stało? - spytała domyślając się zakończenia historii. - Nasze drogi się rozeszły, na zawsze. Potem zaczęli nasyłać na mnie ludzi, żebym wstąpił do szeregów silnych bractw, ale wszystkich skutecznie odprawiałem z kwitkiem. Do czasu aż sam generał, ojciec Katariny, rozbroił mnie i dał mi wybór. Albo zginę albo będę mu służył. Z racji tego że mogłem być pod władzą silniejszej osoby ode mnie, zgodziłem się. Od tej pory służę w jego rodzinie i chronię jego córki bo to mu obiecałem. Chociaż jest to bardzo ciężkie zwłaszcza jeżeli chodzi o Katarinę. - Ona zawsze taka była? - Odkąd tylko pamiętam. Nigdy mnie nie akceptowała, zawsze myśli tylko o sobie i o tym żeby zaspokoić swój instynkt zabójcy. Próbowałem do niej dotrzeć ale to jest tak.. - Jak byś uderzał głową w mur który za każdym uderzeniem staje się coraz twardszy - przerwała mu dziewczyna. - Skąd wiesz? - Sama kiedyś taka byłam. Zamknęłam się w swoim murze i myślałam tylko o tym żeby być najlepsza, żeby wygrać smocze szkolenie i na oczach całej osady zabić smoka. Żeby zdobyć uznanie i tytuł wojowniczki na Berk. - Ale teraz taka nie jesteś. Kto to zmienił? - zauważył chłopak. - Czkawka oczywiście - uśmiechnęła się na myśl o ukochanym - to on pokazał mi że świat może być inny, że nie trzeba zabijać smoków. Zmienił nie tylko moja naturę ale powoli ocieplał też moją duszę. Pokazał mi czym jest miłość. - To tak się da? - spytał zdziwiony. Astrid wybuchła śmiechem widząc jego reakcje. - A co też chciał byś ją zmienić? - Ja.. nie.. skąd że tylko pytam tak teoretycznie - zmieszał się. - Najważniejsze jest znaleźć drogę do jej serca, jakiś sposób żeby odwrócić ją od zła. - Nie wiem o czym mówisz - uśmiechnął się do niej - a teraz już koniec zaraz będziemy na miejscu. * Tymczasem na Berk * Czkawka leżał na łóżku i przekręcał się z boku na bok. Nie mógł spać, ciągle myślał jak się wyrwać skoro wszystkie smoki są zamknięte i stale pilnowane. Nie mógł jej zostawić samej wiedząc co chcieli jej zrobić. Leżał i myślał gdy nagle usłyszał że Wichura strasznie rzuca się w swoim boksie. Wyszedł do niej uspokoić ją, jednak smok nie chciał przestać wierzgać. Nagle w oddali zobaczył dwie postacie zbliżające się w ich kierunku. - Kto idzie? - krzyknął jednak odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza. Postacie zbliżały się coraz szybciej a smok ryczał coraz głośniej. W końcu ukazała mu się sylwetka wysokiego szczupłego chłopaka i dziewczyny. Zatrzymali się. To była ona, poznał ją. Jego ukochana stała w oddali, myślał że mu się to śni. - Astrid.. - wyszeptał z niedowierzaniem w głosie. Dziewczyna zaczęła biec w jego kierunku i rzuciła mu się z ramiona. Przytulił ją z całej siły do siebie nie wierząc w to co się właśnie stało. Ona zaczęła płakać. - Tak się bałam..- wyszlochała - że już tu nie wrócę. Chłopak podniósł jej podbródek do góry a drugą ręką przetarł łzy z oczu. - Nie pozwolił bym na to. Poruszył bym niebo i ziemię żeby tylko Cię wyciągnąć. Ryzykował bym własnym życiem, a nawet je oddał, bo - tu chłopak przerwała na chwilę, spojrzał w jej błękitne oczy i wiedział że musi jej to powiedzieć - bo Cię kocham Astrid. Chociaż ciężko mi o tym mówić, chociaż mówię to rzadko i często robię rzeczy które temu przeczą, kocham Cię. - Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego. - Wiem Czkawka, bardzo się cieszę że w końcu to powiedziałeś. Dla mnie też jesteś najważniejszy. - chłopak ujął jej twarz w swoje dłonie i zatopił swoje usta w jej malinowych. Chciał aby ta chwila trwała jak najdłużej, chwila stęsknionych siebie kochanków. Jednak przerwały im ją krzyki strażników. - Łapać go on ucieka - chodziło tu o Talona który chciały wykorzystać chwilę i zręcznie zniknąć. Zdając sobie sprawę że jest otoczony wyciągnął swoje ostrze (K.W miecz lol :D). - Zostawcie go! - krzyknęła Astrid - Czkawka to On mnie uratował, uwolnił i tu przyprowadził. On jest dobry. - Ale przecież był tam wtedy z nimi - powiedział Czkawka. - Tak ale on to robił bo musiał. Jest ich podwładnym, jeśli nie będzie robił tego co mu każą zabiją go. - W takim razie zostawcie Go - Czkawka uśmiechnął się - dziękuję Ci za to co zrobiłeś. Możesz u nas zostać, a teraz chodźcie do środka jesteście po długiej podróży musicie odpocząć.. Berk i Noxus Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone